Heal My Shattered Heart
by Crimson Ice Flame
Summary: Yugi Moto has a burden weighing upon his mind, and when he has a few drinks, finally decides to share it with everyone, including his lover, Yami Atem. However, after it's all said and done, will this have a happy ending, or will this cause something more terrible than before? Rated M for language and sexual themes. Yami/Yugi pairing. Based on chrino's "Scars."
1. Distant

**Crimson Ice Flame: Hey there my lovelies! If any of you have read my last one-shot of Yami and Seto, well then, you're in luck! I hope you like Puzzleshipping because today is a new story with Yami Atem and Yugi Moto! Hope you guys enjoy and this was inspired by chrino's story "Scars." Please favorite and review! Oh, and I should warn you guys, Tea is not so nice in this one. That's all for now!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Distant**

* * *

He sat there in that bar - yes, a bar. Yugi Moto, barely eighteen years old, had faked an ID just so he could get a drink or two, though it didn't help he didn't look his age. Yes, Yugi had grown taller, just a bit shorter than his other half, Yami now, unless you count his outrageous hair, and he had gained a little muscle to up his size a bit, but it didn't do him much good either way... Yugi always looked childish, always with his big, adorable eyes, innocent face, and small stature. Always looked younger than he really was... Now, Yami, at least he looked nineteen, sometimes even Yugi's age, and his deep, baritone voice with serious eyes always added to his looks. Yugi was just never able to live up to Yami. No, he didn't resent him because they were human, they were who they were and there was nothing to change it. Instead, he adored Yami, always had. Yami had a sort of courage Yugi never did, but there was something the Moto boy had the Pharaoh didn't: kindness and compassion. Yami never really had this trait, which is why he was so grateful when he learned it from Yugi, and vise versa. The smaller boy had gained confidence, though it all seemed in vain when he was so distant lately. You see, Yugi carried something - a burden - a very heavy one at that he had kept in for oh so many years. He didn't want to tell anyone because he never had that courage to. And when the two doubles had finally separated, Yami free to roam with his own body, Yugi felt so lonely. Yes, they lived together in their own apartment now, going to Domino City University, but even so, it was lonely without Yami's spirit behind him, supporting him through and through. However, he kept it hidden, never let it show; always keeping up that smile, even if it hurt to wear... With each smile and every laugh he would show, it only hurt him more knowing it was all just a show if it meant no one would ask him why he was hurting so... He would often cry himself to sleep at times, silently, as not to let Yami hear him. He would bury his face in the blankets and pillows and let his tears fall, his friends ever unknowing to his rouses all because he hid his true feeling, hid them well...

Yugi reached over and grasped the wide glass in his small hand, downing another round of vodka. He drank it quickly, a burning sensation in the back of his throat, but he didn't care, he somehow enjoyed the pain, yet another thing he did in secret. Yugi always wore long sleeve shirts or jackets, never letting his marks and scars show. How distant had he grown from Yami... They used to sleep in the same bed together, not so much now due to Yugi's isolation he had made for himself. Yami was worried for his young Aibou, his small lover... He would try to get answers, coax him into speaking, but he would not, always changing the topic or simply avoiding it altogether. Why was he so isolated, so distant, so silent...? All Yami wanted was for his Hikari back, how he used to be, to know what was burdening him so much that he would keep silent and fake his smiles just to try and hide his pain. But Yami knew him well, and would usually be able to tell what Yugi was feeling, but not lately... Yugi had gotten so proficient in masking his true feelings, it was beginning to become much more difficult to read him. Yugi wouldn't even let his other half kiss him, much less hug him hardly anymore... He would come up with some excuse as to not let him do these small, loving gestures. More often then not though, it would most likely be "I'm tired," or "I'm not in the mood." After setting his now empty glass down, Yugi signaled for another round, but made it whiskey this time, a slightly less potent alcohol, but bitter and foul tasting nonetheless, as alcohol usually was. When his glass returned moments later, filled with a bronze liquid, he quickly drank it down, cringing slightly at the awful taste on his tongue. This was about his third or fourth drink that night, though it was better than most people in the club. They were either dancing on the floor, drunk and passed out, sucking faces with another person, or a combination of those. Yugi would normally find it appalling, though the alcohol was starting to get to him due to its strength, so he was beginning to feel a bit dizzy and honestly, could care less about those around him. When the liquid was gone, he asked for yet another round of that awful tasting bronze liquor. Though, each time he got his drink, it was only half full, so it wasn't like it was very much he was drinking, but enough for his size to make him feel a bit hazy, but again, it wasn't like he cared at the moment. All he wanted was to be alone, yet at the same time, he secretly wished to see him - his Yami, his other half. Meanwhile, someone walked into the club, looking rather determined. Yami Atem had enter The Pharaoh's Club, followed by Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Ryou Bakura, Marik Ishtar, Ishizu Ishtar - since she doesn't like to leave her brother by himself - Duke Devlin, and Tea Gardner, who looked like she was either uncomfortable or didn't want to be there. The former Pharaoh could easily recall when Yugi had left their apartment that night, now able to fully comprehend what had happened.

* * *

Yami was seated on the plush, black couch in the living room of their two bedroom apartment, one room being used as a game room. He had a book in his hand, flipping through the pages as he read them when Yugi came out of their room. He had put on a black, long sleeve shirt; grey vest that fanned out in the back; black jeans; a black and silver belt; black and silver shoes; and a black belt choker around his neck. He took his keys and phone and stuffed them in his pockets, heading for the door when he stopped by the couch, glancing over to see his other half reading his book. A sad look grimaced his face for a moment before he spoke up, trying to sound normal, which seemed hard when it looked like Yami was ignoring him.

"I'm going out." He said.

"Okay." Yami absentmindedly acknowledged, his thoughts still in the written world of his book.

The book the former Pharaoh had been reading was about a girl and her former lover. The two were a happy couple, everything seeming normal in their relationship. But soon enough, the male became distant from the girl, always getting so involved with his work and never spending any time with her. She would try to do any and everything to get his attention, even if only for a little bit, and it was working, for a short time anyway... After a while, the girl became lonely, isolating herself from everyone, but still trying to put on a brave face, acting as if nothing was wrong and always smiling, even if it hurt her to wear. Where had he seen this before, he thought. Yami knew he had seen this before, but where? For some reason, he couldn't place his finger on it from being so engulfed in his book that his thoughts were scattered, wandering. Where? He was brought away from his thoughts for another moment when Yugi spoke again, causing him to look up at his Aibou.

"I'll be back later, so don't wait up for me..." Yami saw something - hurt - flash on Yugi's face before it was replaced with a forced smile.

"Be careful." Said Yami, Yugi flashing a sense of hurt again when Yami returned to his book.

The boy then made his leave without saying goodbye, feeling like he was being ignored and like Yami wouldn't have paid attention anyway. After a few minutes though, Yami closed his book, unable to continue reading for his thoughts had kept distracting him. He set the object down on the coffee table before getting to his feet, heading for the kitchen to get a drink. As he drank his glass of water, Yami thought. The girl in his story began isolating herself, she spoke less, she put on a brave smile, faked her smiles, and would cry herself to sleep some nights. In that moment, it felt as if a train had suddenly hit Yami at full speed as he nearly choked on his water. He quickly set the glass down and went back into the living room, searching for his cellphone. He frantically searched the apartment, when he finally found his phone back in his bedroom on the charger. He quickly unplugged the device and dialed a number, one he new all too well from always seeing Yugi dial it before listening to the rings, waiting anxiously for an answer.

"'Ello?" A thick, Brooklyn accent answered.

"Joey, meet me at The Pharaoh's Club in fifteen minutes, and contact the others - bring them too."

"Whoa, settle down, pal! Somethin' up?"

"I think I've got an idea, but I need all of you to hurry and meet me there. It's about Yugi."

"Right, I'll get everyone and meet ya there."

"I will contact Tea and Duke, but will you get Tristan, Bakura, and Marik?"

"Sure thing, pal, but Ishizu might go with him."

"That's fine. The more, the better."

"Yeah. I'll see ya there, Yami."

"Thank you, Joey. See you soon." He then hung up before contacting Tea and Duke, who agreed to go, though Tea seemed reluctant as to agreeing.

* * *

When everyone arrived at the club, Yami looked around, wandering why Yugi wanted to come here of all places. Sure, it was a popular club to go to, but it was also one of the most notorious... It's had some bad times - some worse than others - which begged the question, why here? Deciding not to dwell on the thought, Yami opened the door and went inside, everyone else following with Tea coming in last. The taller double looked around, searching for that outrageous hair of his Hikari. Yes, Yugi was a little on the short side compared to Yami, but it was like searching for a needle in a haystack. It took a bit, but Yami was finally able to locate the boy seated at the bar, setting down a glass, indicating he had just finished his drink. Yami's eyes widened for a moment when he realized Yugi had been drinking, hopefully not for long, before walking over to him. The smaller boy looked over, his eyes widening slightly at seeing his other half standing next to him, worry and relief shining in his crimson eyes. The two just stared at each other for a long moment before Yami wrapped his Hikari up in his strong arms. Yugi seemed to relax for a moment at the feeling of being in his darker half's arms again, Yami seeming happy that Yugi finally accepted his gesture without a hassle until he was shrugged away moments later, the boy not wanting to lose his grip otherwise he might have just lost it right then and there. And it didn't help that the whole gang had shown up, not having seen the gesture Yami had given only moments ago.

"Aibou..." Yami spoke in his deep, velvety, baritone voice, a chill crawling up Yugi's spine. He hadn't called him that name in so long, it felt so different, especially the way Yami said it - filled with concern and a type of sadness he couldn't quite point out.

Yugi looked around at everyone, all having worried expression on their faces, all except Tea, who looked uneasy, like she wanted to leave as soon as possible. The boy felt his heart skipping a beat and his chest clenching. Seeing the brunette haired girl only worsened his mood. He did not wish to be around her... However, Yugi knew why they were there: They wanted to know the truth, why he had been acting so differently lately, or at least, different than normal when he wasn't going back to that thought buried deep in his mind. He didn't want to tell them, his fear and sadness rising in the pit of his stomach, but he knew what had to be done. He would have to tell them either now or never, otherwise he would just bury the thought in the deepest, darkest pits of his mind and never wish to revisit it again, carrying that burden even longer. And maybe it was because of his slightly drunken state that he felt the need to finally talk, to finally get this off his chest and clear his conscious of this heavy burden he had been carrying on his shoulders. He needed to tell them, but even after he did, he would want Yami's support, for Yami to comfort him like he always did, but he was afraid... He feared that even after he revealed this burden, that everyone would leave his side, including Yami, which is what he feared most, but he had to tell them whether he was ready or not. Though, he would've probably never been ready... Who knows? No one is ever ready to face the music and reveal something so big that had been weighing on his shoulders for so long... Either way, it had to be said, and he was finally going to tell them, even if he feared the outcome... Yugi stood up from his barstool he had been sitting on and walked over to a man, asking him something before he pointed. The boy nodded in thanks and head in that direction until he was on a stage. Everyone seemed confused for a moment until Yugi reached for the mic, asking someone to play the desired song he wished to convey. When the music began to play, he waited nervously, his head hung and his shaky hands gripping the microphone. He held it up to his lips and began to sing, pouring all his heart and soul into every single word.

All he wanted was for them to understand, even if only a little, so he sang. He sang with all the courage he could muster and gave his all, conveying his true feelings...

* * *

 **Crimson Ice Flame: Sorry to cut it short, but I'm trying to write a story here! Don't worry, I will try to make this as long as I possible can, but cut me some slack guys, recent high school graduate here... But I've got time, so hope you'll stick with me! Till next time my loves! Stay lovely!**


	2. Confession

**Crimson Ice Flame: Hope you guys are ready because here's another chapter! Please favorite and review! Lyrics by Britt Nicole, "When She Cries" with modifications to fit the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Confession**

* * *

Yugi got on stage and grasped the microphone off the stand in his shaky hands, holding it up to his trembling lips as the music began. He waited, and then...he sang, with all his heart and soul. He did it in the most passionate of ways to try and convey his feelings, how he truly felt on the inside through this one song.

 _ **Little boy terrified**_

 _ **He'd leave his room if only bruises would heal**_

 _ **A home is no place to hide**_

 _ **His heart is breaking from the pain that he feels**_

 _ **Every day's the same**_

 _ **He fights to find his way**_

 _ **He hurts, he breaks, he hides, and tries to pray**_

 _ **He wonders why, does anyone ever hear him when he cries?**_

The teen paused as he grit his teeth for a moment before he continued, trying to keep it together. As he sang, Yami felt his heart throb and his chest clench. It was as if he could not only hear it, but feel the pain in his voice as he sang each and every word. He knew that Yugi might soon break into tears, but he still continued. He wouldn't stop until the song had ended if it meant he could get his message heard and his feelings known. As Yami slowly seated himself in the stool Yugi had sat on only minutes ago, he felt frozen, everyone looking just as lost and confused as he. The rest of the gang either sat or stood around Yami, silent as they listened to Yugi's song, trying to find the hidden message behind his words.

 _ **Today he's turning eighteen**_

 _ **Everyone singing, but he can't seem to smile**_

 _ **They never get past arms length**_

 _ **How could they act like everything is alright?**_

 _ **He's pulling down his long sleeves**_

 _ **To cover all the memories that scars leave**_

 _ **He says, "Maybe making me bleed**_

 _ **Will be the answer that could wash the slate clean"**_

 _ **Every day's the same**_

 _ **He fights to find his way**_

 _ **He hurts, he breaks, he hides, and tries to pray**_

 _ **He wonders why, does anyone ever hear him when he cries?**_

As Yugi continued, he could feel the tears sliding down his face, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to clear his conscious, though this was only the beginning... It was far from over... But if this song meant he could gather up the courage he needed to tell his story, then he'd take any means necessary, otherwise he'd never speak the truth and would let it sink back into the furthest part of his mind, hoping to never revisit the thought ever again and to return to his distant and isolated state once more. However, as soon as those shining tears escaped Yugi's closed eyes and slid down his cheeks, Yami too began to shed tears of his own. Whenever Yugi opened those violet orbs of his, he could see the pain glistening over them, and he could hear the hurt in his breaking voice, but still, he sang. He sang with all of his heart and soul, even if it hurt him to do so. Yami swiped some of his tears away, though they still kept falling. He and Yugi were so close - almost like twins. They shared everything together; hopes, dreams, fears, happiness, sadness, embarrassment - everything... They hadn't shared a mind and body for some years for nothing. You name it, because they knew each and every single thing about each other, except this... Yugi had become very good at hiding his true emotions when he wanted to; it was scary sometimes... Scary how good he was at hiding his pain, his hurt, his sadness, sorrow, loneliness - how had he been able to keep up that facade for so long? Yami wondered... It was amazing he hadn't collapsed sooner from an emotional break.

 _ **This is the dark before the dawn**_

 _ **The storm before the peace**_

 _ **Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and**_

 _ **God is watching over you**_

 _ **He hears you**_

 _ **Every day's the same**_

 _ **He fights to find his way**_

 _ **He hurts, he breaks, he hides, and tries to pray**_

 _ **He'll be just fine, cause now he hears him when he cries**_

 _ **Every day's the same**_

 _ **He fights to find his way**_

 _ **He hurts, he breaks, he hides, and tries to pray**_

 _ **He'll be just fine, cause now he hears him when he cries**_

 _ **He'll be just fine, cause now he hears him when he cries...**_

Applause - from those who still had their minds - sounded throughout the club. Yami quickly dried his face as he stared at Yugi, who lifted a hand to slowly wipe his cheeks. He put the mic back on the stand and stepped off the stage, walking back over to the group. Yami almost threw his arms around his Aibou, but he resisted, unsure if it was the right thing to do just yet. Suddenly though, Yugi headed for the exit of the club, motioning for the others to follow him, reluctant at first, but did so anyway, following Yami since he was the first to walk after the smaller teen. He led them to a park that was near the apartment the two doubles shared, having them sit on the benches that were there. Mostly everyone sat on said benches, but Joey stood behind everyone who was seated whereas Yami was as near to his Hikari as he so dared, and Tea stood next to the bench, shuffling nervously, or uncomfortably for it was difficult to tell one from the other. Yugi gazed up at everyone for a brief moment, locking gazes with Yami in that moment before looking down again. He then sucked in a short breath before he spoke, trying to keep himself calm.

"You're all probably wondering why I brought you here... I guess now is the time to come clean and tell you the truth... I know it's not going to be easy, but..." He clenched his fist and grit his teeth for a moment, sucking in a shaky breath. "...But I have to say this otherwise I might not keep sane and lose myself in the madness..."

A long silence followed, Yugi gathering up as much courage as he could to say what came next.

"Before I met any of you, I was a very shy and timid kid, always by myself and too scared to really talk to anyone, until I met Tea... We've known each other ever since we were children, as you all know, but...would you believe she was the cause of my suffering?" It sounded so strained, like he had to force himself to say this alone, and yet...that was the easiest part so far. "I thought I had finally buried it, forgotten about that horrible day, until about a month ago - no, I'm mistaken, a couple days ago..."

Yugi closed his eyes for a brief moment, clenching his teeth again before he raised his head, looking everyone in the eye so that they could see the truth, to see him tell his story, one all too painful to recall, but Yugi knew he had to, even if he didn't want to. Everyone could see right away how much pain he was truly in, and Yami wanted to be the first one to comfort him, but he couldn't. He had to let Yugi speak first before he would do anything in fear that he wouldn't speak and would bottle it up all over again.

"Tea and I were kids, and we'd always play together. She was the first friend I had, and I was happy..." A small smile grimaced Yugi's face before it quickly faded. "We would play games together, and when we didn't know what else to do, I was always the creative one to come up with something. It was one of the happiest moments of my life. However..." Yugi tensed up, Yami almost taking a step forward to try and ease him, but he withdrew. "...That once happy memory crumbled almost instantly..."

Yugi remembered what Yami had told him once, about talking to someone when he needed a shoulder to lean on, something he had advised him to do so long ago... " _If you're hurt and need someone to listen, tell them, even if it might cost you something dear. What is more important to you, their well-being, or your own? Don't keep something that is too heavy for you to bear bottled deep inside, otherwise it will grow too strong for you to handle. Voice it to someone you deeply trust because no one has to bare a burden alone..._ "

 _Depends on the burden though..._ Yugi's head lowered a bit, a sad glint in his eyes, mixing with his pain and sorrow.

* * *

An eight year old Yugi wasn't supposed to be out playing that day because there were guests, but he disobeyed anyway. He managed to silently creep out of the house and quickly ran to park, knowing Tea would be there waiting for him. He couldn't wait to play with her again, like always, until he bumped into someone. The much bigger boy turned around to see Yugi, who had landed flat on his small butt and smirked. Yugi quickly looked up, his eyes widening in fear and shock to see the group of boys who had always bullied him until Tea had come long. She would always stand up for Yugi, protect him from everyone else, and how he wished she was here right now in his time of need. The tallest boy reached down and gripped Yugi by the hair, causing him to squeak in pain when he was lifted into the air. The boy traded hands to grip Yugi's small throat, holding him while the other boys put a rope on a large enough tree branch, tying a loop at the bottom. Yugi's eyes widened again when the rope was suddenly put around his neck. He began to panic as he dangled, tears sliding down his face. He was terrified. Yugi didn't want to die. And all the other boys were laughing, having a good time watching Yugi being strangled by the rope around his throat. But suddenly, that brunette haired girl ran up to the group of boys, shouting at them. Never in his life had Yugi been so overjoyed to see her.

"Cut him down now!" She ordered.

"Come on, Tea-"

"I said now! Cut him down, or else!"

The boys groaned and cut the rope, Yugi dropping to the ground. He was barely able to push himself up as he coughed violently, sobbing at the same time. His throat was in excruciating pain, a large black and blue ring starting to form upon his porcelain skin. Tea walked up to the boy and helped him to his feet, Yugi wrapping his arms around the girl as he sobbed, until what he heard next nearly put him into shock.

"Didn't I tell you to wait for me before you started?"

Yugi felt frozen when those words left Tea's lips. He quickly pushed her away and stumbled on his feet, staring in shock. The boy just stood there, listening to their conversation until he finally came to a conclusion. She was one of _**them**_... Yugi tried to talk with her, explain to her who she was associating with, but she wouldn't listen to his pleas.

"Piss off." She hissed before returning to her conversation.

More tears slid down his face before he ran off, never speaking of the incident to anyone. The next day, however, it wasn't much better, worse, actually. Yugi trudged on his feet, shuffling them against the ground as he walked. He was still shaken up about yesterday, until he looked up. He saw Tea speaking with a friend of his - Dylan Hikaru. She told him she had a surprise for him so he followed her, reluctant as he was. But she insisted, so he did as she wished, though it was all but pleasant and sure as hell was a surprise. Yugi hid behind a bush and waited, his eyes widening when Dylan was lifted into the air, the loop of the rope being put around his neck. He began to dangle, Yugi instantly running to go and help him, until he was grabbed by one of the older boys. They held him tight, making him watch as Yugi shouted, begging and pleading.

"Stop it! Please!" He cried. "Let him go, please!" But no one was listening to him, only laughing.

They let Dylan down as he coughed, but when he caught his breath, they put him back up. Tears streamed down both Dylan and Yugi's faces, begging for the torment to stop, but it wouldn't. They enjoyed it... Even Tea was laughing... She enjoyed watching other people suffer...

"Look! He's turning blue!" The brunette girl laughed.

"Stop it!" Yugi shouted. "Take me instead! Just let him go, please! I'm begging you!"

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn." The leader said, until Tea sent him a glare.

"No." She said. "We need him to shut up."

This torment went on for what felt like forever. Let him down, catch his breath, put him back up, cries and pleas ignored. It was a never ending cycle. When it was finally over though, Dylan was let down as he collapsed to the ground. Yugi was put back down as well, only to get kicked in the stomach as he hit the ground hard, coughing. Tea then walked up to him, leaning over with a deathly glare.

"You even breathe a word about this, and you'll suffer the same treatment he did, got it?" Yugi quickly nodded. "Good. You'd better not talk if you know what's good for you, same goes for him." She then walked off with the other boys.

Yugi stumbled to his feet and ran over to Dylan, helping him up while supporting most of his weight the best he could with his small size. The smaller boy helped Dylan home, but when he did, he only collapsed. His parents and little sister panicked, knowing they had to take him to the hospital. By the time Yugi had gotten home, it was already nightfall, and his mother and grandfather were angry, though it was clouded with worry instead. Yugi had made sure he kept his head low as not to show the dark mark around his neck, but he buried the memory, only until morning though. The next day, Dylan's parents had called. He was still alive, barely, but it was better than nothing, right? When they asked what had happened, Yugi forced himself to tell a small lie. He said that he had found him near the park when he collapsed and brought him home, but didn't speak the truth. Yugi went to go visit Dylan a few days later and told him not to tell anyone about what had happened otherwise it would happen again. And as much as he wanted to spill the truth, Dylan agreed, both boys agreeing to never speak of this again... Yugi had buried the memory, forcing himself to be friends with Tea so she could make sure he wouldn't talk. It was one of the hardest things Yugi ever had to do, though that would soon change...

* * *

 **Crimson Ice Flame: Stay tuned everyone because there's more, I promise! Things are starting to get good! Just wait for the next chapter because it's gonna get heated! Till next time!**


	3. Damaged

**Crimson Ice Flame: Ready for more? Please don't kill me, but there's another flashback in this chapter... Sue me... It'll make sense when you read it, just trust me... Anyways, enjoy! Fav and review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Damaged**

* * *

"Now you know the truth..." Yugi said, his head lowering a bit.

Everyone was in complete shock, all except Tea. She looked rather annoyed as she took a step forward, Yugi's head instantly lifting as he gasped. When she began to walk towards him, he backed up as she spoke. "How can you just accuse me of doing something like that, Yugi? You know it isn't true. You're just making it up to get attention."

He grit his teeth, glaring as hurt tainted his eyes, clenching his shaky hands into trembling fists. "Yes it is!" He shouted, his voice so full of hurt and pain. "You just don't want to admit it because then you'll have to fess up to everything you are! I don't want to hurt you, Tea because I do care about you, just like everyone else, but..."

Yugi's head dropped as tears suddenly slid down his face, dripping off his chin as he bit his bottom lip for a moment before continuing. "You've gone too far!" He shouted in a shaky voice, unable to keep his voice steady any longer. "I've tried to make amends with you, but all you can think about is yourself, you...spoiled, selfish brat! You don't care who you hurt just so long as you're happy! You only stuck around with me so I wouldn't spill your dirty little secret! I can't take it anymore! You left me all alone to bear this secret that only gets stronger each passing day and slowly gnaws at my conscious!" Yugi let out a sob. "Not only have you broken my trust with you time and time again, but you also tried to steal Yami away from me!"

Yami's eyes widened at hearing Yugi shout this in his rant before glaring, but it was aimed at Tea.

"You've always had your eyes on him, trying any and everything you could to steal him away from me, especially after we got our own separate bodies!" Yugi raised his head, looking over to Yami, who instantly looked over to see the tears staining his face and the immense pain in his eyes he could no longer hide before turning his gaze back to Tea, who looked unhappy as all hell. "I won't let you take him! He's mine! I don't care what you say or do because no matter what, I'll never let you take Yami from me just like you have everything else!"

Yugi suddenly collapsed to his knees as his head dropped, sobbing uncontrollably. Yami was instantly at his Aibou's side, trying his best to comfort him as he held him close, kissed his face, and whispered sweet nothings into his ear to try and ease him, showing his Hikari that he wasn't going to ever leave the boy's side. Yami was there to stay. But suddenly, as he lifted Yugi's chin to see his tear-soaked face, he noticed something. Lifting his chin a bit further, the former Pharaoh saw a large black and blue mark all the way around the front of Yugi's neck, hidden by the shadow of his chin. His eyes widened before he placed a hand on Yugi's cheek as he spoke in a calming tone, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Yugi, open your eyes and tell me, what is that mark on your neck?" He asked, trying to keep himself calm.

The boy let out another sob before he sniffed, his violet eyes slipping open to reveal the whites were now red and bloodshot due to his crying. He swallowed hard as he glanced up to Tea, who had her arms crossed and a deathly glare on her face indicating she might do something horrible to Yugi if he answered Yami's question. But he knew he was safe because the Pharaoh would protect him from her. He drew a shaky breath, his breath hitching as he did before he gazed back at Yami and spoke in a low, trembling voice.

"T-Tea..." He answered. "About a month ago, a-and...l-last week... She d-did this t-to me..."

* * *

Yugi was walking to the park, wanting to be alone after dropping his things off at his apartment him and Yami shared. His head was down and shoulders slumped a bit with his hands in his pockets as he walked, staring at the ground with a sad look in his eyes. As he walked, he wasn't paying attention and accidentally bumped into someone. He lifted his head to see Dylan Hikaru standing before him, his eyes widening for a moment before reverting back. He was shocked to see Dylan, but at the same time, he seemed too depressed to really care all that much. All Yugi wanted was to be alone, try to clear his mind, and then he goes and bumps into Dylan out of the blue. He dropped his gaze but kept his head up, not wanting to make eye contact with the other teen, who was a bit taller than him.

"It's been a while, Yugi..." Dylan commented.

"Yeah..." Was all he said.

"Umm... Do...do you still hang around with Tea?" He asked hesitantly.

Yugi nodded. "I don't have a choice... She doesn't want me to tell anyone what happened behind her back..."

"Right... Um...I still haven't told anyone either, not even my sister, even though she keeps bugging me about it... But it happened ten years ago, so I guess we should forget about it..."

" _Easier said than done..._ " The spiky haired teen muttered.

"Yeah, I know, but...we should at least...try to let what happened stay in the past, right?"

He nodded slightly, but enough for Dylan to see.

"Well, I guess it was good to see you again..."

"You're really the only person I don't have to shield myself from... I can't even tell Yami about this..."

"A friend of yours, I presume?"

"Closer than you think..."

"Mmm..." Dylan mumbled. "Well, guess I'll see you around?"

"Probably... Not too far from DCU..."

"Right. See ya, Yugi, and take care, okay?"

"You too..." The two then went their separate ways.

The spiky haired teen continued to walk, until he stopped when he saw a pair of feet in front of him, lifting his head to see Tea Gardner, and she didn't look happy, not one bit. Yugi scoffed lightly before he spoke. "The hell do you want?" He hissed.

"So," She started. "Who was that you were talking to, hmm?"

"And why should I have to tell you?"

"Because you won't like it if you don't tell me."

"Just leave me alone, Tea..." He brushed past her, but Tea didn't like that as she grabbed the back of Yugi's shirt collar, yanking him backwards as she walked. "Hey! Tea, let go of me!"

"You don't wanna talk? Fine. Let's see if you can talk when I'm through with you..."

She practically dragged Yugi to a large tree, making sure no one was around to witness what came next. She reached into her purse and pulled out a rope, throwing Yugi to the ground. To ensure Yugi would stay put, Tea quickly kicked him in the gut as he gasped before coughing. While he was trying to catch his breath, she tied a loop around the end and threw it up to go around a large enough tree branch. Once she was ready, she grabbed a chunk of Yugi's hair, yanking him to his feet as she dragged him again, and his worst fear was being realized when that rope went around his neck. He began to panic, knowing what came next.

"Tea, no, wai—"

Yugi was cut off as Tea yanked the rope, lifting the spiky haired teen in the air. He started choking, gasping and sputtering for air. Tears began to slide down his face, for Yugi didn't want to die by her hands. That was the last thing he wanted – to die by this witch. Suddenly though, Yugi was released, dropping to the ground as he started coughing, holding his now bruising throat. But once he caught his breath, he was yanked up yet again, this process going on just like when he was a kid, watching this happen to Dylan. And now, it was happening to him. He knew this was just Tea's way of punishing him all for not telling her who he was talking to, but why should she have to know? It was none of her damn business. However, whatever Tea wants, Tea gets, even if it's the hard way. After what felt like forever though, the torment finally ended and Tea let him down, the rope removed from around his neck. He coughed violently, the color slowly returning to his face and deep marks appearing around the top of his throat just under his chin. Tea then walked up to the gasping teen – who was now covered in his own tears – glaring down at him.

"Just remember this next time you choose not to tell me something I want to know." She then walked off.

The weeks had passed, when recently, Dylan's younger sister had suddenly approached Yugi out of the blue after seeing him look so dark and gloomy. He looked very pale, there were dark circles under his eyes, and overall, he looked so drained of all life. The girl with long, jet black and red streaked hair walked up to Yugi, seeing him in this state as she looked very concerned.

"Yugi?" She asked.

He slowly raised his head, violet eyes meeting emerald green ones. "Lindsey...?"

She nodded slowly. "So you do remember me? I'm Dylan's little sister..."

Yugi just nodded. "I remember you..." Was all he said.

"What's happened to you, Yugi? I've seen you around and you're usually very happy and always smiling, but lately...it's like you've suddenly changed. You're so pale and it looks like you haven't slept in days."

"Because I haven't?"

Lindsey's eyes widened a bit. "Why though?"

"Her... That blue-eyed witch..."

"Do you mean Tea? I don't understand though... She always seems so kind and gentle..."

"Looks can be deceiving..."

"Are you saying she's the reason you haven't slept and look so drained?"

He glanced around, making sure she wasn't around before giving a slow nod, causing Lindsey to gasp softly. "Yugi, please tell me, because no matter how hard I beg and plead, Dylan won't tell me. I won't tell him you told me, but please, answer me this: what happened to you both all those years ago?"

Yugi stared at her pleading eyes, feeling she should know what really happened all those years ago – Lindsey at least deserved that much. "Just promise you'll keep it to yourself, okay?"

"I will. I won't tell a living soul."

Yugi took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. "When we were younger, Tea and some other kids that used to pick on us thought it was funny to hang people... Not enough to kill anyone, of course, but enough to give them a good scare."

Lindsey gasped again. "What...?" Yugi nodded. "And they enjoyed that, watching other people suffer like that?"

He nodded again. "A month or so ago, I talked to Dylan... When Tea saw me and asked who I was talking to, I refused to tell her. She didn't take that too kindly and did the same thing she did to Dylan when we were kids to me..."

Lindsey's eyes almost popped out of her head after hearing this. "The marks are nearly faded now, but-"

"Hey!"

"Ugh!?" Both turned to see that dreaded brunette teen as she walked over to the two, looking extremely angry.

"What the hell did I tell you not to do when we were younger, huh? Looks like you'll need a reminder."

"No!" Lindsey shouted, getting in front of Yugi. "Leave him alone! He did nothing wrong to you, Tea! Why can't you just leave him be already!? You've already scarred him for life! What more do you want!?"

"It be best if he never existed..." He hissed. "I bet Yami only feels bad for you, which is why he stays with your sorry ass."

Yugi's eyes widened at this before he glared. "Shut your goddamn mouth!" He suddenly shouted. "You don't know a damn thing about me or him, Tea! At least he actually cares about me, unlike you! You're nothing but a heartless slut who only cares about herself! But go ahead, torment me some more! It can't be worse than what you've already done to make my life a living hell!"

And torment she did. After school, she dragged both Yugi and Lindsey to that same tree. Tea forced the girl to watch in horror as she strangled Yugi relentlessly. Tears were pouring down her face, screaming for Tea to stop so she could at least take his place, but she wouldn't listen. She kept on until she was satisfied. When she finally let Yugi down, who was coughing and sobbing at the same time, the ring around his neck going to be even worse than before, she kicked Lindsey in the stomach before socking her in the face, threatening to do the same to her if she ever breathed a word about it. But once the heartless wench was gone, she ran over to Yugi, trying to calm him down. She merely sat there with him in her arms, comforting him as he sobbed. It felt like a train had hit him and he couldn't stop it, all his emotions pouring out at once. He didn't know what to do except cry, so he did, letting Lindsey comfort him to the best of her abilities.

* * *

 **Crimson Ice Flame: Too much? Maybe a little... But ouch, that was pretty dark. Again, I apologize for the way Tea is portrayed in this story, but you know, why not... Anyways, things should get better, soon, I hope... Till next time!**


End file.
